


Bad Girl

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Light BDSM, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be a good girl for me, Amy, won't you?" But Amy is ever so good at being bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl

_Be a good girl for me, Amy, won’t you?_ -IA

But Amy was never a good girl when it came to Irene. Even with her ass in the air, legs held apart by a spreader bar, Amy flipped her hair over her shoulder and flashed Irene that coy, mischievous smile. That smile that said ‘you may be the ringleader but I’m the bloody star, and you _know_ it’.

Irene’s hand came down on her ass hard, stinging through her skin, and Amy gasped as she moved into the touch.

“Oh Amy, this would be so much easier if you’d just obey your Mistress,” Irene lay another hard smack on Amy’s ass, watching the pale skin turn bright red.

“If I obeyed I wouldn’t need to be punished, would I?” Amy smirked back at her. Irene pushed her forward and, with the spreader bar impeding her movements, Amy slid off her elbows and fell flat on her face, back arched almost painfully, giving Irene a perfect view of her soaking cunt. Oh yes, Irene knew exactly how to punish naughty little girls like Amy.

She ran her fingers slowly over the heated flesh of Amy’s ass, almost soothingly, then dragged her fingers down the crack of her ass until she got to her pussy. She spread Amy’s lips slightly with her index finger, traveling lower until she found her clit and began stroking against the bundle of nerves with purpose. Amy moaned, burying her head in the pillow; Irene smiled as she watched the redhead move against her bonds, desperate to get off.

She kept her fingers on Amy’s clit and, using the other hand, pressed two fingers into her tight cunt. She slowed her other fingers down as she moved inside Amy, teasing the walls of her pussy. Amy tried to push herself up to force Irene’s fingers to go where she wanted them, but Irene was having none of that. She was in control.

She pulled her fingers off Amy’s clit, ignoring the way she whined from the loss of contact, and slapped her ass hard, unexpected. Amy was panting against the pillow now and her back rose and fell with each deep breath she took.

“I’m your Mistress, little girl. You’re going to do as I say, aren’t you?”

“M-maybe,” Amy groaned out, hands balled into fists where they lay handcuffed to the bedpost.

“Wrong answer,” Irene said with another harsh smack. Her voice held irritation but on the inside she was overjoyed - the power struggle between her and Amy never ceased to make her wet.

Irene pushed her fingers down against Amy’s g-spot softly, little light flicks that caused Amy to whine again, until Irene curled her fingers rough against the spot.

“Fuck!” Amy bit down on her pillow as Irene got to work, setting up a steady rhythm against her sensitive nerves. Amy could feel her own cum running down her legs, wanted so badly to reach between her legs and rub her clit, match her rhythm with Irene’s, but her hands wouldn’t budge. She was left sweating and panties against the bed, at the mercy of the woman she so lovingly challenged each day. 

“So naughty. Need your Mistress to put you in your place, don’t you?”

“Yes, please Mistress, that feels so good, please!”

“What do you want, kitten?”

Amy shuddered at her own nickname and curled her fingers around the cold metal of the handcuffs, bottom lip between her teeth.

“I want- ah, _fuck_ \- I want to come!”

“Then be a good girl and _scream_.”

At that exact moment Amy felt Irene’s lips wrap around her clit, felt the powerful suction of the experienced older woman, as Irene pumped her fingers in and out of Amy’s pussy, each time shoving against that perfect spot. Amy closed her eyes tight, jawed dropped, and did as she was told, screaming as her walls clenched around Irene’s fingers and she came.

Irene withdrew her fingers and licked her clean, dragging soft gasps from Amy, before she kissed up her legs and over her ass, planting a soft kiss along the base of her spine.

“Good job, kitten. Now stay here and think about what a naughty girl you’ve been.”

With that, Irene left Amy alone on the bed, still tied up and smirking to herself. Irene would be back, and Amy would be even worse next time.


End file.
